Nagisa's sick week
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: SEQUEL to "In Shizuma's arms". COMPLETE! Nagisa is off lessons for a week. Shizuma offers to be her nurse. Add a pathetic Tamao and a helpful Miyuki and we have a story. Sucky summary. Read Review. NO SEQUELS!
1. Chapter 1 Tamao vs Shizuma

_**Nagisa's sick week**_

_**Chapter one: Tamao vs. Shizuma**_

Tamao frowned once against at Nagisa's bed. She had been snuggled up nice and tightly when Tamao had finally drifted off to sleep. So where was she now? As Tamao pondered she heard footsteps outside her door. The doorknob to the room turned and in stepped…

"NAGISA-CHAN!" Tamao leapt onto the unsuspecting girl and toppled onto the ground.

"Tamao-chan" Nagisa groaned as Tamao started kissing her cheeks. She really needed to stop this behaviour. "Tamao-chan stop it, Shizuma-sama would not appreciate this"

"Relax it's only your cheeks"

"But Shizuma would not like it"

"And you are right Nagisa-chan" both girls' turned to face the still open door where Miyuki and a highly pissed off Shizuma stood. They leapt to their feet heads bowed.

"Good morning Shizuma" they chorused.

"Good morning angel" Shizuma stepped forward smiling and thoroughly ravaging Nagisa's already red lips. She straightened up and returned the glare Tamao was throwing at her. "You"

"Shizuma-sama I a…a…ACHOO!"

Miyuki frowned at Nagisa "are you not feeling well Aoi-chan?"

Nagisa shook her head and sniffed "I'll be fine"

"Hmm" Shizuma placed the back of her hand to Nagisa's forehead "you have a high temperature"

"Don't worry I'll look after her!" Tamao chimed.

"No you won't" Shizuma sneered.

Miyuki smirked at Shizuma's jealousy knowing that her friend had ever reason to. "Suzumi-chan there is no need for you to skip lessons today" Tamao's cheeks turned bright red "I am sure Shizuma will make good use of her time and tend to Nagisa-chan until she is fit for school again"

"But-"

"Suzumi-san! Go NOW!" Miyuki screamed and waited until the frightened fourth grader ran from the room. Miyuki sighed heavily before turning to Shizuma who had by this stage helped Nagisa into bed and was dabbing her forehead with a cool towel. Miyuki smiled at Shizuma's affectionate touch. "Shizuma"

"Mm?"

"I shall send Hitomi-san up with some medication from infirmary, will you be alright until then?"

"Yes I shall be alright I will try to get her to sleep some more"

"Very well, I shall check to see how everything is on my break"

"Arigatou Miyuki" as soon as Miyuki left the room Shizuma turned back to Nagisa with a grin "very well done, love, no wonder they chose to replace 'Carmen' with you in the play" Nagisa blushed.

"But…what about Hitomi-san bringing up medicine?"

"They'll only be headache tablets" Shizuma shrugged "and I'll say I'll make sure you take them"

"I am starting to get a little headache right now though" Nagisa groaned.

Shizuma's hand went to the back of her head and massaged a soothing circled "is it where that stupid Tamao-chan knocked you down?"

"She isn't stupid she's just…" Nagisa didn't know what to say, "Okay, okay"

Shizuma smiled and kissed Nagisa's forehead before a heavy knock echoed from the door "come in"

Miyuki came back inside "Shizuma, Amane-chan and Hikari-chan are unable to enter the greenhouse…do you have the spare key?"

"I think so…but it's in my summer home"

"I'll get your car"

"Very well I'll be there in a minute"

"Hurry" Miyuki left the room. Shizuma sighed and returned to Nagisa and patted her head soothingly.

"It looks like I'll be gone most of the day" she stood to leave.

Nagisa grabbed her hand "I'll miss you"

Shizuma lent down and kissed Nagisa's lips "I miss you already" she went to the door and before she left she turned to Nagisa "I don't want Tamao in here alone with you, if she is scream"

"But-"

"Promise me"

Nagisa looked into Shizuma's desperate emerald eyes and nodded "Hai"

"Thank you my love" Shizuma smiled "oh and if anyone else sees that body of yours naked, mark my words I will hurt them"

"Hai" Nagisa watched as Shizuma left her to her own devices. She scurried to her window and watched as Shizuma climbed into her car and drove off in the directions of her summerhouse. She sighed. "Maybe I'll take a shower, it'll pass the time until Shizuma gets back" feeling more happy a the idea of actually doing something gave Nagisa a small burst of energy as she went into the shower and started to run the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamao-chan was highly pissed off. How dare Shizuma act that way in front of her… and to kiss Nagisa like that! "Stupid Shizuma" she cursed as she made her way to her rooms. She stopped at the door and listened. Was that the shower? "Hmm?" she nudged the door open and inspected the room. Yep, Nagisa was definitely taking a shower. "What a perfect opportunity!" she squealed to herself before dumping her books on her bed and sneaking into the bathroom.

Nagisa felt much better once she'd rinsed the shampoo from her eyes. She hummed lightly to herself as she combed her finger through her hair. She was unaware that Tamao's head was poking around the curtain, watching her. That is until she opened her eyes. She stood frozen in fear as Tamao's eyes roamed her body. She felt sick. She grabbed the curtain and wrapped it around herself. "H-E-L-P! H-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-LP!!!!"

Shizuma had been on the floor below when she'd heard the cries for help. "Nagisa-chan!" she dropped what she had been carrying, Miyuki rushing after her.

"Shizuma! What's wrong?"

"Nagisa is in trouble!" they quickened their pace up the stairs. They barged into Nagisa's room just as Nagisa was trying to run out of it. The girl was in tears her dressing gown barely covering her properly.

"SHIZUMA-SAMA!" she cried out rushing into Shizuma's arms. Shizuma hugged her and stroked her hair; the younger girl began to sob. From the looks of the situation Shizuma was not pleased at all.

"SUZUMI-CHAN!"

"H-Hai Shizuma-sama?"

"I warned you once, and I've warned you twice and now I'm finally **SICK** of warning you **TO NEVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND**!!!" Tamao shrank in Shizuma's aggressive state. Shizuma advanced on her. "I told Nagisa I would hurt whoever touched her or even looked at her like I do" she grabbed Tamao's uniform and raised her three feet off the floor. "_**NOW THIS IS YOUR FINALLY WARNING SUZUMI-SAN! ONE MORE AND I WILL NOT BE EASY ON YOU!!!**_" she dropped the girl who landed in a heap on the floor. Shizuma turned to Nagisa who was in Miyuki's arms sobbing. She lifted Nagisa into her arms "you're safe now Nagisa, love, I promise"

Nagisa looked into her girlfriends' eyes. She did not care any more what happened to Tamao-chan. "Shizuma…sama" her eyelids fell closed. She had cried herself into exhaustion.

"I'll take her to my rooms" and with that Shizuma and Nagisa went along the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Miyuki turned her attention back to the room, and looked at Tamao-chan sobbing beside her bed. She shrugged emotionlessly "she warned you" and walked out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Headache & costumes

_**Chapter two: Headache**_

After the incident the other day it was proven clear that Tamao-chan could not be trusted near Nagisa, and so Tamao was assigned a chaperone, Hitomi-san, to remain with her at all times. No exceptions. Meanwhile Shizuma had finished her lessons for the day and so was on her way to her rooms with some hot soup for Nagisa. She eased the door open and went inside. "Nagisa?" the small girl moaned and pushed herself up off the pillows. Shizuma set the tray down on the bedside table and sat down next to her girlfriend "how are you feeling this evening?"

"Still have a headache"

"Aw honey, here this will help," she stated taking hold of the bowl.

"Not hungry"

"You need to eat a little" Shizuma urged gently "for me?" Nagisa sighed and began to slowly eating the soup Shizuma had gotten for her.

"Mm this is great"

"Why thank you Nagisa"

"Eh? Did you…you made this?"

"Naturally. Only the best for my little one"

"You didn't have to, Shizuma"

"I know" Shizuma shrugged "but I wanted to"

Nagisa's heart melted at the knowledge of Shizuma going through all that trouble for her "I am very grateful" she smiled.

"I know that too" Shizuma gave a tender smile and kissed Nagisa's forehead. She raised a hand to Nagisa's forehead "hm still a little warm" Nagisa groaned lightly and leant up into Shizuma's touch. "I'll go and excuse myself from classes for the rest of the day, okay?"

"No, I don't want you to miss out on your education"

"What education? I've done all my exams there is nothing else to do"

Nagisa looked at Shizuma's determined emerald eyes and caved. She was too weak to argue with her beloved. "Alright I'll be here. Sleeping"

"As you should be" Shizuma smiled lovingly before getting up and leaving the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamao was in her English literature glass when Shizuma walked in and headed straight for the teachers' desk. Nagisa was not with her. Tamao frowned. _'What is wrong with Nagisa-chan?'_

"Miss Bloom I am afraid that Aoi Nagisa is ill today with a severe headache. This may develop into a fever so Sister has asked me to take care of her for the week"

Ms Bloom smiled "Very will Shizuma I shall take not of this, in the meantime the class is reading '_**Little Women**_' I expect Nagisa to at least be started by the time she is well"

"But she's ill, she can barely hold her head up let alone read!"

"The you can read it to her"

"But-"

"It's been lovely to see you Shizuma"

"But-"

"Lovely" Ms Bloom said again tightly eyeing Shizuma and then the door behind her. Shizuma glared and reluctantly left the classroom throwing a glare at Tamao-chan as she left.

"What did I do this time Shizuma?" Tamao hissed under her breath as she bent her head back over her work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nagisa had decided to be nosy. The soup had helped to clear her head up a little and so she didn't feel dizzy when she stood up from the bed. Her eyes roamed over to the wardrobe. _'I wonder what sorts of clothes Shizuma-sama likes to wear?' _She opened the doors and began shifting the garments across the metal rail examining each one closely and carefully. The first seven garments were simple dresses, a few trousers; nothing major, when she came to the last ones her eyes went wide. "EH?"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Nagisa, love?" Shizuma poked her head around the doorframe of her room and saw Nagisa sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I have bad news"

"Mmm?"

Shizuma frowned at her girlfriend but continued, "I have to 'read' you 'Little Women' for your English class"

"Okay"

"Nagisa what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Nagisa shook her head ever so slightly as Shizuma sat stiffly on the bed and wrapped an arm around Nagisa's hips. She pressed her lips to Nagisa's ear and whispered "what's wrong sweetheart, why are you so quiet?"

"I found something," she stated simply.

"What?"

"Costumes" Shizuma's eyes widened "I want you to wear them and model them for me"

Shizuma tried to suppress her smirk "and why would you want that?"

"Because I am not feeling very well and I want to see you dressed as a slutty nurse," Nagisa snapped.

"Anything for you…love" Shizuma took the costume from Nagisa's hands and went into the bathroom to change. "This should be fun"


	3. Chapter 3 Nurse Shizuma

_**Chapter three: Nurse Shizuma**_

Shizuma looked at her reflection in the small bathroom mirror and smiled, satisfied. The tight white nurses outfit barely contained her bulging breasts and firm round hips. "My, my Nagisa aren't you a lucky girl" she purred to herself. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder at the bathroom making sure it was firmly shut, before lifting the hem of the uniform, and sliding her fingers beneath the leg-hole of her skimpy knickers. She rubbed her fingers against her clit vigorously and felt pre-cum drip onto her fingers as they teased her opening. She had half a mind to pound them into her and get rid of the orgasm biding up inside her. Then she slid her fingers out from beneath the uniform. "No, Nagisa may not be all that well but she still deserves to be the one to rid me of my orgasm." She felt unsettled at having to wait a little while longer but pushed it aside as she rested her hand on the bathroom doorknob and turned it. "Did someone call for a nurse?" her gorgeous voice carried into the bedroom.

Nagisa perked up, "yes nurse, I'm very ill, I think I might need a physical" she half-moaned.

The bathroom swung inwards and revealed Shizuma in the tightest, skimpiest cut uniform. She leant over the edge of the bed, her cleavage practically bursting forth. She walked around the bed, her heels clicking lightly, and leant over to check Nagisa's forehead. "Tut-tut looks like you do need a physical" her smooth hand ran up the inside of Nagisa's thigh. Nagisa rocked her hips beneath the delicate caress a;ready feeling her body grow hot and heavy. She opened her legs wider causing her 'nurse' to grin slyly. "What is wrong Nagisa? Do your legs need to be examined too?"

"Y-yes Shizuma"

"That's _sister _Shizuma to you"

"Sister Shizuma" Nagisa breathed again.

Shizuma leant further down her lips twisted into a sly smirk; her hand stroking Nagisa's trousers down and started massaging her inner thigh. Nagisa whimpered as she felt her temperature rise slightly. Shizuma leant down, her silver locks tickling Nagisa's sensitive skin. She arched her hips skywards and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Shizuma's lips touch her skin faintly. "Shizuma" Nagisa whined.

"Hm?" came Shizuma's questioning growl as she lifted her head up to face Nagisa. The younger girls' pink eyes danced in the sunlight. Shizuma cocked an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Sister Shizuma"

"Yes?"

"My breasts are feeling sore…can you examine them too … you're ever so good at diagnosing your patients"

"This has been known" Shizuma crawled up Nagisa's body and brushed a stray strand of red hair behind her girlfriends' ear, before sliding her hand down Nagisa's neck and resting on the buttons of her shirt. "Now lets see what the problem is," she purred stroking Nagisa's nightshirt away from her petite breasts. She cupped her girlfriends' breasts and began to massage them beneath her cool fingers. Nagisa felt her nipples harden and let out a small desperate groan. Shizuma brushed her lips along Nagisa's erect nipples and felt a silent orgasm rippled through her lovers' stomach. Growing more confident to the situation, Shizuma opened her lips and slowly caressed the tip of her tongue over Nagisa's pink nipples. The younger girl tossed and turned beneath her, her hips thrusting urgently.

"Sister Shizuma I think I'm going to come and you've barely touched me yet!"

"Well then I'm guessing we'll have to fix that …" Shizuma pulled Nagisa's knickers down and practically throwing her girlfriends' legs open wide " … won't we?"

"Y-yes"

"At least you're letting sister do her work" Shizuma grinned as she pushed Nagisa's legs over onto her stomach and pounded her dripping wet entrance with her savage tongue. Nagisa moaned as Shizuma's fingers stroked her. That's when Shizuma thrust her fingers deeply inside Nagisa's tight, hot, wet, body.

"Shi-Shizuma-a-a-a!!!" Nagisa rocked her body beneath her lover's body as she felt Shizuma's fingers dove even deeper within her fiery body.

"Oh Nagisa" Nagisa whimpered as she clutched the sheets her knuckles turning white hot. Shizuma wiped the beads of sweat dribbling down her temples. She frowned and decided to stop. Lucky though she decided to stop just after Nagisa moaned her name and came all over the sheets. "Oh Nagisa I'm sorry" but the younger girl hadn't heard her. She lay unconscious against Shizuma's sweat-drenched pillows. Shizuma stayed the way she was for a few minutes in her slutty nurse outfit, perched on all fours, a frozen hand stroking Nagisa's fringe aside. Sighing she stood up and slid out of the tight nurses outfit. She would wear it again when Nagisa was well again. For now however it was clear that her little Nagisa needed strict medical attention, so once she was dressed suitably in her pyjamas, Shizuma redressed her girlfriend, gathered her up in her arms and walked out of her bedroom, in the direction of the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4 waking up to Tamao chan!

_**Chapter four: waking up to … TAMAO-CHAN?**_

Shizuma carried her flaming girlfriend to the infirmary where Sister Clement helped to lay the fourth-year on a hospital bed and began running some tests checking Nagisa's temperature and heartbeat. Once the tests were finished Sister Clement placed a cool flannel to Nagisa's burning head before turning to Shizuma. "Is she alright?" Shizuma asked jumping down the nurses' throat, her emerald eyes focused on Nagisa.

"She will be alright she just had a fever, we'll keep her in for a few days to see how she is"

"Okay"

"Do you want a blanket?"

Shizuma's head snapped up to look at the nurse. She hadn't expected to stay. She smiled weakly "that would be lovely, thank you"

"Of course"

Soon Shizuma was nestled in a chair beside Nagisa, a woollen blanket wrapped lightly around her shoulders, her knees drawn up to her chin, one of her hands wrapped around Nagisa's limp, cool fingers. "I'll be here when you wake up I promise you"

Miyuki was doing her last-minute rounds around the corridors. She was just walking past the infirmary when I cluster of silver-white hair caught her eye. She reversed her steps and walked quietly into the infirmary. Shizuma did not acknowledge her presence until she rested a hand on her friends' shoulder. "Shizuma?"

"Mmm?" Shizuma did not turn to look at her.

"How is she doing?" Miyuki asked pulling up a chair beside Shizuma.

"Sister says she should be out of here by the end of the week" came Shizuma's exhausted reply.

"Well that's good … right?"

"Yes! I hate her being here! She looks so small and vulnerable" Shizuma's fingers tightened around Nagisa's. Miyuki looked at Shizuma and noticed that she, too, looked fairly small and vulnerable, however she dared not to voice her opinion.

"Shizuma maybe you should go and get some rest"

"No" the ex-Etoilé shook her head stubbornly "I don't want her waking up to anyone else, otherwise she'll think that I didn't care enough to wait for her"

"Have you heard yourself?" Miyuki mused lightly before growing serious once again "no sleep and too much stress is making you paranoid"

"I guess"

"Go on go and get some sleep"

"I can't leave her!"

"Sister will watched over tonight … and then you can come back right after breakfast alright?"

"You won't leave me alone until I go will you?"

"No"

"Alright" Shizuma stood up and stretched her arms and legs "goodnight Miyuki"

"Goodnight Shizuma"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both Shizuma and Nagisa had a fitful night. Shizuma kept worrying over her little Nagisa and whether or not she was getting any better and Nagisa, in her subconscious mind, worried over Shizuma and her reactions and also what the hell was actually wrong with her.

Miyuki was eating her breakfast with Shizuma at the head table when suddenly Hitomi-chan walked in rather flustered and late. "You're late, Hitomi-chan" Miyuki mused. "Did you check up on Nagisa-chan for me?"

Shizuma's ears pricked up waiting for Hitomi's reply "uh … actually … I couldn't so I sent another student to check on her"

"Who did you send?" both Miyuki and Shizuma's blood ran cold.

"Uh well…"

Shizuma stood up and fastened her glare on Hitomi "Hitomi-chan who did you send?"

"Hmm who was it? Oh right! Tamao-chan!" at their identical stony faces she frowned "why? What's wrong?" the only answer she received was Shizuma and Miyuki running out of the breakfast hall, their heels clicking as they sprinted towards the infirmary.

Nagisa tossed and turned restlessly in her hospital bed, the thin sheets irritating her skin. "Shi-Shi-Shizuma-Sam-sama" she groaned breathlessly against the starchy pillows.

"Aw Nagisa-chan how is my little Nagisa-chan feeling? Any better?"

Nagisa cracked open an eyelid as whoever was by her bedside stroked her cheek "Shizuma?"

Whoever it was giggled, "no silly it is I, Tamao-chan"

"AYAH!!!"

"NAGISA-CHAN?"

"What's going on?" Sister Clement rushed in, worry creasing her brow. The sight before her made her want to scream. Tamao-chan was kneeling down beside Nagisa-chan. Said red-haired girl was cowering in a muddled heap at the bottom of her bed, her arm twisted around her back at a terrible angle, Sister Clement assumed it was broken, poor Nagisa was shaking and sweating, and then she started doing something she'd never seen anyone do. Nagisa began to scratch at her arms! Blood flew to the surface, lining her pale skin with red lines. "Nagisa! No!" Sister ran forward and forced Nagisa's hands away from scratching herself "what are you doing child?"

Nagisa pointed at Tamao-chan "s-she touched me! Impure! Impure! Shizuma-sama will never take me back! I'm a whore!" she glared at Tamao who stepped back at the vicious glare on her once sweet friends' face "are you happy now? How could you? Murderer!"

"_MUDERER! MURDERER!_" came the screams from down the hallway. Shizuma increased her pace, Miyuki on her heels.

"NAGISA!!!" Shizuma cried barging in through the doors.

"SHIZUMA!!!" the younger girl leapt into Shizuma's arms, shaking and sobbing against Shizuma's shoulder. Shizuma stroked Nagisa's hair and kissed her, before looking down at Nagisa's arms. "What did you do?"

"She … she … touched me! I thought you wouldn't love me!"

"Nagisa … Nagisa … listen to me okay? I will love you … no matter what!"

"Okay" Nagisa shivered and burst out crying "I'm so sorry … please … forgive me"

Shizuma didn't know what to say. "Alright I can't … I can't do this any more"

"What?" Chorused the other three.

Shizuma shook her head and looked down at Nagisa as she settled her girlfriend on her feet "I don't think I can do this, be with you, anymore"

"W-why?"

"It's just this tart is never going to leave you alone … I trust you Nagisa … but I'll never trust her" Tamao bristled at being referred to as 'her'.

Nagisa grabbed a handful of Shizuma's dress "please … Shizuma … please"

Shizuma squeezed her eyes shut. It was too painful. She took Nagisa's wrists and forced her to release her grip on her uniform. "I need some time to think" and without a second glance she retreated out of the infirmary. Nagisa watched her girlfriend walk away and felt her heart crack into shards within her chest. She collapsed into Miyuki's arms.

"It'll be alright Aoi-chan"

"No it won't" Nagisa sobbed.

"Yes it will, I know Shizuma better than she knows herself, we'll all be alright. Now go up to your room and get some rest in the meantime Suzumi-chan and I are going to have a very serious talk"

Nagisa nodded "hai" was all she said before gliding dazedly out of the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5 Miyuki's always right

**Chapter five: Miyuki's always right**

Nagisa sat on the windowsill staring out across the grounds of Miator. Nothing stirred in the peaceful night. She sighed, her breath fogging up the windowpane. She drew her finger up to the misty pane and wrote Shizuma's name with a small heart beneath it. "Please tell me we'll get through this"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shizuma?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still here?" Miyuki asked stepping into the greenhouse.

Shizuma shrugged staring out of the glass walls "thinking"

"About?"

"Nagisa"

Miyuki nodded even though Shizuma had her back to her. She took a seat and played with her hands. "You know you could work this out"

"No, this time it's not so simple"

"Why ever not?"

Shizuma sighed bowing her head, touching her forehead to the icy glass "the way Suzumi keeps going at her she'll fall for her sooner than later"

"She won't"

"How do you know?"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"Of course I have!" Shizuma snapped before running a hand through her silver tresses "but she will"

"Shizuma, Aoi-chan is many things, she's stubborn, she's childish, she's uncommonly loud and oblivious but she isn't stupid"

"What are you saying?"

"If you really loved her you wouldn't have let her go that easily" Miyuki left shortly after her last statement. Shizuma was left to herself, thinking. Was Miyuki right? Of course she was! She always was! Shizuma sighed.

"You're right Miyuki … you're right"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doorknob turned. Nagisa's heart raced. She leapt to her feet hen the door opened inwards barring her view from whoever was coming in. "Shizuma?"

"No" Miyuki looked saddened at Nagisa's distraught expression.

They sat down on Nagisa's bed. Miyuki rested a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Did you … talk to her?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"She's thinking"

"About what?"

"How to tell you she loves you"

Nagisa snorted, "No she isn't"

"Trust me she is"

"How do you know?"

"Because I am always right"

"I wish that was enough to comfort me"

"Isn't it?"

Nagisa shook her head. Miyuki wrapped her arms tighter around Nagisa and hugged her against her chest. She stroked her auburn hair. A few minutes passed before Nagisa's voice carried through the still air. "I should never have come to Miator"

"Why do you say that?"

"If I hadn't come here I wouldn't have fallen in love with Shizuma, she wouldn't have fallen in love with me, and we wouldn't be in this situation"

"If you hadn't come here Shizuma would have never unfrozen her heart, she would never have laughed again, she would never show up on time for lessons and meetings, and to be honest ever since you came here she's spent more time in the school than moping around the lake"

"I…I guess"

"Do you want me to go?"

"I don't know" came Nagisa's meek voice. She brushed her hair aside. "All I can do really is wait … right?"

"Shizuma will come to her sense, you know why?"

"You're always right?" Nagisa smiled up at her friend.

"Exactly" Miyuki returned the smile before standing up and heading for the door "good night Nagisa-chan"

"Goodnight Miyuki"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuma had already walked around the perimeter of the lake and was now lazing around the greenhouse. She had kept a spare key for the greenhouse. It was her little sanctuary. She strolled around the aisles of wild flowers their names floating absently around in her head. Her eyes drifted through the glass walls towards the chapel, so many memories in that chapel good and bad. She sighed heavily. "Nagisa…" suddenly a glimmer of dull light caught her eye. She strained her eyes against the dusk. It was a figure, a figure walking up the path towards the small chapel, however they were too far away to be identified. She left the greenhouse and sprinted towards the chapel. From inside the chapel was a soft voice singing. It sounded like Hikari … only it was softer and lighter. Shizuma strained her ears as she leant against the door.

"kedakaki yuri no shiro no gotoku  
kushiki bara no beni no gotoku  
aoba no nobe no midori no gotoku"

Shizuma poked her head around the doorframe and looked inside. The singing was coming from the stage b the altar. The light was still really dim so she couldn't tell who it was. Shizuma slid inside undetected and took a seat in the shadows. She sat peacefully and listened as whoever it was continued singing. From this angle she could tell that the person singing was not Hikari… she didn't have long blonde hair, in fact her hair was short, messy, and auburn.

"Ten no kisaki wa uruwashiku emu  
hikari kagayaku warera nomi haha  
yowaki na ga kora wo mamori tamae"

The singing looked really familiar. Shizuma's eyes roamed over the singers' body, she felt herself drool slightly over the girls' faint curves and thin frame. "Achoo!" the singer sneezed and ran towards the organ to get a tissue, where the candle was perched. That's when Shizuma saw who it was. Her eyes grew wide and her heart lurched into her throat.

"Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa spun around. When she saw Shizuma she back up against the altar. "Shizuma-sama?" They stared at each other for a few minutes. Shizuma stood up and walked down the altar. Soon she was directly in front of Nagisa. "Shizuma…" Shizuma leant closer, an arm wrapped around Nagisa's waist. Nagisa let out a small sob and buried her head against Shizuma's chest, her arms rising up to wrap around Shizuma's neck. "Shizuma"

"Nagisa…"

"NAGISA!!!"

Both girls turned to see Tamao-chan and Chiyo-chan armed with guns. Nagisa froze in Shizuma's arms. "Shizuma-sama step away from my beloved" Tamao hissed aiming her gun at Shizuma. Shizuma stared stonily at Tamao, but did not leave Nagisa's side. In fact she gripped her tighter.

"Do as you are told Shizuma-sama" Chiyo instructed coldly.

"No"

"Why?"

"I said 'no' I love Nagisa I would rather take a bullet for her"

"So be it" and that was Tamao's last word as she fired her gun. The bullet hit Shizuma Square in the chest. She slumped against Nagisa's body. Nagisa let out a strangled cry as she sank to the floor cradling Shizuma's body, blood running from her chest all over Nagisa's pyjamas.

"SHIZUMA!!!"

Shizuma's head lolled onto her shoulder, so that she was facing Nagisa. "Nagisa ... my little Nagisa ..."

Nagisa forced the tears from her pink eyes "Shizuma! No ... please don't ... don't leave me ..." she wailed as she pressed a kiss to Shizuma's forehead.

"I'll always ... love you ... Nagisa ... " Shizuma breathed raspily, her chest rising faintly.

"No! Shizuma! P-please .... you can't leave me!" Nagisa sobbed into Shizuma's white hair. She pressed a kiss to Shizuma's lips. Her own lips were dressed with the blood Shizuma had choked on.

"Nagisa" Miyuki walked up to her from the front doors. She'd heard a gun shot and came running inside.

"S-H-I-Z-U-M-A-!" Nagisa fell against Shizuma's body crying and shaking.

Miyuki looked down in horror at Shizuma lying in Nagisa's lap, her lips smeared with blood, her eyes closed. Her heart dropped through her body. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Shizuma"


	6. Chapter 6 Nagisa's nightmare

_**Chapter six: Nagisa's nightmare**_

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Miyuki was eating her breakfast with Shizuma at the head table when suddenly Hitomi-chan walked in rather flustered and late. "You're late, Hitomi-chan" Miyuki mused. "Did you check up on Nagisa-chan for me?"_

_Shizuma's ears pricked up waiting for Hitomi's reply "uh … actually … I couldn't so I sent another student to check on her"_

"_Who did you send?" both Miyuki and Shizuma's blood ran cold._

"_Uh well…"_

_Shizuma stood up and fastened her glare on Hitomi "Hitomi-chan who did you send?"_

"_Hmm who was it? Oh right! Tamao-chan!" at their identical stony faces she frowned "why? What's wrong?" the only answer she received was Shizuma and Miyuki running out of the breakfast hall, their heels clicking as they sprinted towards the infirmary._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Nagisa stirred beneath the irritating hospital sheets. She could feel herself sweating. She felt as though she wanted to throw up but she was too weak to move from the bed. Suddenly what happened the night before came to her. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she began to sob. She bundled the blankets to her chin and cried into the folds of white chiffon. In a hysterical sob she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a strangled cry "Shizuma!"

"Yes?"

Nagisa sat bolt upright. Sitting beside her was Shizuma in the flesh. At least she assumed it was flesh. She reached out a hand and stroked Shizuma's cheek. Shizuma smiled and leaned into the touch only to have Nagisa snatch her hand away and scream. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

Shizuma took hold of Nagisa's hand and ran it down the length of her face a tender smile gracing her lips "I am real, Nagisa"

"But ... b-but ..." Nagisa was lost for words. She had watched as Shizuma died in her arms. Tamao-chan had shot her in the chest ...in the heart! What was going on?

Shizuma slid onto the bed and wrapped her arms soothingly around Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa cuddled into Shizuma's stomach. "You just had a nightmare Nagisa"

"N-nightmare?"

"Yes, as soon as I went to my room I couldn't sleep so I waited for Miyuki to go to bed and then I came here straight after breakfast"

"Why not before?"

"I thought you could use some sleep … I came before breakfast … before anyone else was up to be honest … and you kept tossing and turning and screaming 'died Tamao die' that was entertaining" Shizuma let out a small laugh as did Nagisa. "What was the nightmare about?"

"You"

"That's nice to hear" Shizuma replied dryly.

"No … in the nightmare … you … y-you … you died" the last two words were whispered.

"I died?" Shizuma breathed, her heart shivering inside her.

Nagisa sobbed and leant up to Shizuma and kissed her lips "I'm glad it was only a nightmare"

"You and me both" they remained that way cuddling in the bed. Tamao bristled with jealousy as she eavesdropped on the girls' conversation. She thought by tampering with Nagisa's medication and believing that hallucinations as real she could persuade Nagisa to be hers. Evidently she was going to need to try another method. She began plotting as she walked back up towards her dorm … her lonely dorm … without Nagisa-chan.

"Uh I feel grubby" Nagisa groaned rubbing her head.

"Hm come upstairs with me and we can have a nice warm bath and tonight we can go out on the town, how does that sound?"

"Sounds … refreshing"

"Good now lets go upstairs and take that bath"

"Can … can you … c-carry me?"

Shizuma smiled gently "of course, my angel" Shizuma stood up and gathered her girlfriend up in her arms. Nagisa kissed her chest as Shizuma walked up towards her room.

Miyuki was just doing her after-breakfast rounds when she saw Shizuma on her way to her room, Nagisa in her arms. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to have a bath"

"INFORMATION OVERLOAD!!!"

Shizuma laughed and Nagisa smiled weakly as Miyuki shook her head and carried on down the corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hot water gushed into the cool china bathtub. Shizuma poured in some bubble bath and watched as the bubbles foamed up. Satisfied she went into the bedroom. Nagisa was lazily perched on her bed dressed in one of Shizuma's dressing gowns.

"Bath's ready" Shizuma announced.

"Okay" Nagisa stood up and followed Shizuma into the bathroom. She released her hold on her dressing gown and stepped into the bubbly hot water. She hissed slightly as she stretched out her sore legs. Shizuma smiled.

"Yell if you need anything"

"What? But … but I thought…"

"You thought … what?"

Nagisa played with the bubbled glumly "I … well when you said 'we'll have a bath' I assumed…" she trailed off.

Shizuma smiled down at Nagisa before sliding out of her uniform in one fluid motion "want me to join you?" Nagisa nodded, and watched with blushing cheeks as Shizuma slid into the bath next to her. They aligned their bodies together so that they fit perfectly within the cool tub. Shizuma wrapped her lithe arms around Nagisa and slid her leg between Nagisa's. She kissed Nagisa's forehead. She dipped her hand beneath the water and stroked Nagisa's body as the girl dazedly rested her head on her shoulder. "My little Nagisa … my perfect little Nagisa … I'll never leave you"

"You promise?"

Shizuma hadn't realised Nagisa was still awake and made a startled noise in her throat when Nagisa spoke. She smiled gently and hugged Nagisa closer against her wet body, kissing her forehead "I promise"


	7. Chapter 7 A Night On The Town

_**Chapter seven: a night on the town**_

After their bath Shizuma decided to escort Nagisa back to her dorm to get dressed. They walked together down the corridor and stopped outside Nagisa's door. Shizuma turned to Nagisa an uncertain expression on her face. "Are you sure you don't want to wear one of my small dresses?"

"Yes I am sure" Nagisa eyed Shizuma's reluctance to let her go into her dorm alone "what is wrong? Why can't I go and get dressed?"

"You know why Nagisa" Shizuma stressed. "Tamao-chan would do anything to get into your knickers, and as far as I am concerned anything inside your knickers belongs to me!"

Nagisa giggled and pulled the taller girl against her "I will be alright, my love, and if she touches me I'll do what you told me to do; scream"

"I love it when you scream my name" Shizuma purred lowering her lips to Nagisa's neck.

"Maybe I'll do that later"

"Later? What's going to happen later?"

"I want to show you how much I love you"

"Mmm" Shizuma pressed a kiss to Nagisa's lips "I'll be looking forward to it"

"Okay, can I go and get changed now?" Nagisa teased.

Shizuma pretended to think for a moment before reaching around and squeezing Nagisa's arse earning a squeak from the younger girl. "Go on then"

"I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes"

"See you there"

Nagisa walked into her dorm and stopped almost inside the door. Tamao-chan sat on her bed staring at the wall above Nagisa's bed with a glassy expression. Nagisa nudged the door shut. At the soft click of the closing door Tamao looked up. "Oh, Nagisa-chan, you're back early"

"It's my dorm too"

"I know but … you more or less moved in with Etoilé-sama so …"

"So what?"

Tamao sighed, "I don't know"

Nagisa eyed her dorm mate before moving towards her wardrobe. She ran each garment along the iron rail until she had found the one she was looking for. A simple sexy dark red strapless dress that hugged her body with a lopsided cut at the bottom. She was about to undress and then remembered that Tamao was still in the room. Nagisa draped her dress over her arm and went into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind her. She shrugged off her pyjamas and rinsed her face with cool water. She quickly changed into her dress and slipped into red high heels. She clasped her clutch bag against her thigh and unlocked the bathroom door. Her cherry flavoured lip-gloss glimmered in the light. "I wonder what Shizuma will be wearing," she murmured as she ran a brush through her hair.

Shizuma waited patiently in the reception of the strawberry dorms. She had dressed herself in a tight fitting glittery black dress that reached down to her knees. It highlighted her luminous skin and shiny silvery-white hair. Her black stiletto heels made her twice as much taller than she already was. A soft clicking of heels from the staircase made her look up. "Nagisa?"

"No it's just me" Miyuki came to stand next to Shizuma "I stopped in on Nagisa, she's nearly ready"

"Okay" they began to talk lightly until another set of heels echoed down the staircase. Both girls' looked up. Shizuma smiled. "Good evening Nagisa"

Nagisa smiled up at Shizuma "good evening Shizuma"

"I'll leave you guys to it" Miyuki smiled at them and watched them leave outside the doors.

Shizuma took Nagisa's hand and led her towards her car. She opened the passenger door for Nagisa to climb in. "Thank you dear" Nagisa smiled as Shizuma nudged the door shut and walked around the back of her car to climb into the drivers seat. Shizuma clicked her door shut and started the car engine. They pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove away. Nagisa looked over at the gorgeous woman that was her lover. She smiled. She remained staring at Shizuma dreamily all through dinner. After desert Shizuma finally turned her head to find Nagisa staring at her dreamily.

"I didn't know I was that beautiful Nagisa" Shizuma teased. "you've been staring at me all evening"

Nagisa blushed and giggled, "you are, incredibly beautiful, and I feel so lucky to have you"

"And why is that?" Nagisa looked down at her lap. "Nagisa?"

"I transferred to the strawberry dorms after my aunt died. She wanted me to come here. So I did. My parents are abroad and I have no one. Then I fell in love with the Etoilé at my new school. I had never felt that way before. But she was troubled; she had her own dark past. But eventually we were able to pull through all the hard times and decided to stay together no matter what. And now … uh …" Nagisa drew in a deep breath and let it out. She stood up from her chair causing Shizuma to frown. She rummaged around in her clutch bag and drew out a small black box and knelt down beside Shizuma's chair.

"Nagisa" Shizuma breathed as Nagisa took her hands in her own.

"Shizuma-sama … will you marry me?"

Shizuma's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes brimmed with happy tears. She fell to her knees in front of Nagisa, cupped her cheeks and smothered her lips with her own. "Yes, Nagisa, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Nagisa slipped the ring on Shizuma's finger and wiped Shizuma's tear stained cheeks. "You've made me so happy"

"You've made me happier!" a moment of sweet silence passed before they stood up "let's go for a walk" Shizuma took hold of Nagisa's hand as they walked along the road, under the twinkling stars towards their car. Nagisa smiled as Shizuma examined her ring.

"Do you like it?"

Shizuma tore her gaze away from the silver ring encrusted with a single emerald "I love it!"

"Let's get back to the dorms"

"Mood-killer" Shizuma pouted.

"Sorry" Nagisa wrapped an arm around Shizuma's waist and hugged her closer "but you know Sister closes the door at quarter to twelve, plus I did promise you that memorable evening"

"Why yes, you did"

"Now come on then, after all I can't drive"

"I wouldn't let you anyway, you'd crash it"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence"

"Any time" Shizuma squeezed Nagisa's arse as they walked into the parking lot.

Miyuki was once again doing her last minute rounds. Along the second floor corridor she caught sight of someone sneaking towards Shizuma's bedroom but it wasn't Shizuma or Nagisa. It was Tamao. Miyuki felt her blood boil. "Tamao-chan what do you think you are doing?"

Tamao froze as Miyuki's cold voice rang through the still air. She turned looking guiltily up at Miyuki. "I … I …"

"Tamao-chan you have to stop with this obsession!"

"I can't! I love Nagisa-chan!"

"No you don't! It's an obsession! Nothing more!"

"How can you say that?"

"Easily" Miyuki snapped, "Shizuma loves Nagisa. Nagisa loves Shizuma. You gave Nagisa your blessing and now you're going back on it!"

"I…"

"What kind of friend would do that?"

"I … I…"

"Get in your dorm and stay there!!!" Tamao-chan hung her head guiltily as she returned to the sanctuary of her dorm.

She slid down the door her face in her hands and she wept. "No one understands"

She was knocked forwards as someone opened her doors. She turned on her back so that she could see whom it was. It was Miyuki. She raised her eyebrows. She was about to ask what was wrong, when Miyuki slapped her across the face and straddled her hips and pinned her wrists to the floor above her head. "You're not going anywhere"

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

Bad move. Miyuki grinned evilly and ripped Tamao's nightdress from her body. Tamao watched with wide eyes as Miyuki lowered her head and began to bite at Tamao's thigh. Her breathing increased to heavy rasps as she began to squirm with fright. "Mi … Mi … Miyuki-sama!!!"

SMACK!!!

"Who told you to speak?" Miyuki spat.

Tamao whimpered beneath her "w-what are you d-doing?"

"Punishing you"

"W-why?"

"I will not stand by and watch as you try to destroy Shizuma's happiness again"

"A-again?"

"Yes. The Etoilé elections and now this, I'm warning you one. Last. Time. Leave Shizuma and Nagisa alone or else you will have me to deal with"

"B-but-" Tamao was cut-off as Miyuki's hand grasped her throat tightly, making her gasp roughly for breath, her arms and legs thrashing weakly beneath Miyuki's firm weight.

"I said 'leave them along'. I have me eyes on you Suzumi-chan, mark my words I'll hurt you twice as much if you interfere again"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door burst open crashing into the opposite wall as Shizuma walked into her room, latched to Nagisa's cherry flavoured lips. She tangled her fingers within Nagisa's sleek auburn hair as Nagisa tightened her legs around Shizuma's waist. Shizuma wrapped an arm tightly around Nagisa's thighs as she manoeuvred them towards her bed. Shizuma fell backwards onto the bed, Nagisa landing on top of her. "Oh Nagisa I love your lips"

"I thought you would, I wore it for you"

"Mmm cherry my favourite" Shizuma purred. Nagisa giggled as she leant down and pressed her lips to the pulse point on Shizuma's neck. They rocked their hips together.

"Oh Shizuma you have the body of a goddess"

"Then worship it" Shizuma panted her chest heaving. Nagisa did not need telling twice. She slid off Shizuma's sleek black dress and teased her tongue around Shizuma's erect nipple. Shizuma arched her back into Nagisa's touch as Nagisa stroked her hand up the inside of Shizuma's thigh. Nagisa slid further down the bed, bundling Shizuma's dress over her waist and smiling.

"Nice thong Shizuma"

"Like you're complaining"

"True" Nagisa smirked as she fingered the thong down Shizuma's broad hips and pressed kisses up her thighs. She rubbed at Shizuma's clit earning a deep gasp from her lips.

"Nagisa!" Shizuma's hand tangled deeply within Nagisa's hair and urged her tongue forwards so that Nagisa was licking hungrily at Shizuma's dripping entrance. She pulled away and sucked her fingers. Shizuma leant up and frowned at the lack of contact from her lover. When she saw what Nagisa was doing, however, she smiled and thrust her hips forward.

"Demanding, love?"

"Yes! Very!" Nagisa rolled her eyes with a smile as she stroked her fingers over Shizuma's entrance, teasing her to a vicious orgasm. "Na-Na-Nagisa-a-a-a-a!!!" Nagisa pierced into Shizuma's tight entrance and felt her hot muscles contract around her wet fingers. She felt another orgasm ripple through Shizuma's stomach and couldn't help but give a satisfied smile. She licked her tongue inside Shizuma and pressed a kiss to her clit. Shizuma was sweating profusely as Nagisa slid up her damp body, pressing kisses as she slid up to Shizuma's neck. Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa's neck, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Shizuma-sama"

"I love you too, Nagisa-chan" without another word they snuggled into one another's embrace, pressing small kisses to one another's damp bodies.


	8. Chapter 8 Miyuki's secret

_**Chapter eight: Miyuki's secret**_

As the seniors' graduation ball drew closer Shizuma couldn't help but notice that Miyuki had changed in her attitude. She seemed more … secretive to say the least. She figured her friend was just stressing over the graduation ball. Over lunch one day she confront her friend. "Something is bothering you, Miyuki, what is wrong?" she turned to face her friend. Miyuki sighed and set down her teacup.

"We can not discuss this here, Shizuma"

"But we can discuss it … right?"

"Of course" Miyuki rested her hand over Shizuma's reassuringly "meet me out in the courtyard after breakfast"

"Alright" Shizuma watched Miyuki walk briskly out of the dining hall. Shizuma smiled and shook her head. From Miyuki's tone it didn't sound like anything serious. Well not deadly serious at least. She finished off her breakfast and went along to the courtyard. The mild air was welcoming on Shizuma's cheeks as she walked over to Miyuki who was perched on a bench beneath the blossom tree. She seated herself next to her friend and waited patiently for when Miyuki was ready to tell her what was wrong.

"A few weeks ago remember I was off school for a half a day to go to the hospital in Shanghai?"

"Yes" Shizuma nodded slowly.

"Well I got the test results last month"

"Did they find out what was wrong?"

"Yes"

"Can they prescribe you any mediation from your stomach pains?"

"No" Miyuki choked slightly on a sob "they cannot give me any medication"

"Why not?" when Shizuma got no response her heart skipped a beat "Miyuki what's wrong?" she leant forward staring at Miyuki's features "tell me please I beg of you tell me you are not dying"

Miyuki's head jerked up and she barked out a small laugh "no, no of course not" she waved Shizuma's stunned expression aside "but it is serious"

"How serious?" Miyuki took a deep breath "Miyuki?"

"I … I'm pregnant"

Shizuma sat in stunned silence holding Miyuki's hand "b-but … how?"

"I guess it's time for me to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"What happened last half term, three weeks ago, I went to visit my mother as you know" Shizuma nodded "and she introduced me to my fiancé" Miyuki shook her head biting her lip "then he raped me"

Shizuma's hand flew to her mouth "No, Miyuki"

"Yes" Miyuki choked again "the marriage was off then and there. Then I accepted the marriage proposal from Renji"

"Renji is a nice bloke" Shizuma smiled remembering Miyuki's long-term boyfriend of four years that she had kept secret from her mother.

"I think so too"

A sudden troubling thought came to Shizuma's mind. She turned to Miyuki. "So then … who's the father?"

"That's just it … I don't know" Miyuki sighed.

"What will Renji say?"

"He says he'll still marry me and love me even if this child isn't his, because we can still have more of our own" Miyuki smiled gently "I got the letter this morning"

"That's great"

"I think so too"

"I'm so happy for you"

"Theirs is one more thing I need to ask of you, Shizuma, before we graduate"

"Yes of course … anything"

"Okay, will you be godmother to my baby?"

Shizuma's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around Miyuki "of course I will"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LATER THAT DAY

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nagisa straightened up her bed sheets and sat at her desk to start her homework, however she seemed unable to concentrate. She leant back in her chair as she tapped her pen on her open book. Her eyes wondered over to the calendar over her bed. Her eyes scanned over the red crosses marking down the days to when Shizuma and Miyuki and the rest of the seventh years graduated. She sneezed violently again and felt shivers wrack through her body. She raised the back of her hand to her temples and winced. She was burning up again. What was wrong with her? She groaned as she felt vomit rise up in her throat. She darted into the bathroom and threw-up the contents of her stomach. She shuddered. That's' when Shizuma walked into her dorm. "Nagisa?"

"I'll be out in a minute" Nagisa called as she wiped her mouth.

Shizuma replied with a quick 'okay' before she went around Nagisa's half of the small dorm. Her eyes wondered to the small hand-drawn calendar over Nagisa's bed. She sighed herself. One week. That's all the time she had left with Nagisa. She turned when she heard the bathroom door creak open. "Hello darling"

"Hey" Nagisa sat down beside Shizuma on her bed.

"I have some news"

"Good or bad?"

"Miyuki's pregnant!!!"

"H-how?" Shizuma recounted the story Miyuki had told her earlier. Nagisa nodded. "So you're the baby's godmother, that's so sweet"

"I thought so too" they sat in silence for a few minutes "Nagisa, are you worried?"

"About … what?"

"I graduate in a week, and I know I'm worried…but are you?"

"Honey, why are _**you**_ worried?"

"Because Suzumi-chan will no doubt try to get into your knickers, I know she will, have you not seen the way she acts around you?"

"Of course I have" Nagisa sighed and nuzzled into Shizuma's lap. Shizuma stroked Nagisa's hair. "I don't want you to go, I won't be able to survive without you"

"I feel the same … but we're engaged to be married my love … and my father has allowed me the ownership of our town house by the coast"

Nagisa looked up "you … you mean…?"

"Yes, my love, we are to be married, and we have a house to move into!"

"That's wonderful!!!" Nagisa threw her arms around Shizuma's, smothering her in kisses as they fell off the bed. "So when can we start moving-in?"

"Well, I'll move in when I graduate, and you can visit me on weekends"

Nagisa didn't look too happy "just weekends?"

"Until something more solid can be arranged"

"Alright then" Nagisa collapsed sideways hitting her head on the bedside table.

"NAGISA!!!" Shizuma darted forwards but it was too late. Nagisa was out cold.


	9. Chapter 9 The Revelation

_**Chapter nine: The revelation**_

Tamao watched with a twisted heart from the Literature class window as Nagisa was wheeled out into the ambulance on a gurney. She had looked awful; her waxen skin looked as if it was just that ... white, ghostly wax, her blue tinted lips looked as though they had been submerged in frozen water, and her hair once a silky aubrn was now a faded dusty-looking chestnut. Tamao's shallow blue eyes were sorrowful but her mind and heart told her it was for the best. It was all for the best. The bell rang for the end of class. She grabbed her things and darted for the safety of her room. She slammed her door shut, dumped her books on her bed and headed straight for her desk drawer. She jerked it open and rummaged around in her drawer looking for the small bottle of pills in a panic … but they weren't there! She began to freak out. That's when a deep chuckle rang in her ears. She turned around in a fright to see a shadow behind her wardrobe. A shoe poked itself into view and there stood …

"M-Miyuki-sama?"

Miyuki smirked evilly as she licked her lips and raised a small brown bottle of pills,, tapping her finger against the plastic, in sync to the drumming of Tamao's pani-stricken heart. Tamao's eyes widened with fear. "My, my, my, Suzumi-san we are in trouble … aren't we?" Miyuki sneered her fingers closing tightly around the bottle, her lips curling into a vicious snarl.

"Why are you here Miyuki-sama?" Tamao's voice strained against the nervous shakiness that wavered her words.

"Because I've noticed things, about Nagisa-chan, Suzumi-san" Miyuki stepped closer her eyes fastened on Tamao's. "I have noticed how for the past week Nagisa has been hallucinating, having fits, and losing her appetite rather frequently"

"S-so?"

"These tablets went missing exactly six days ago from Sister Clements store cupboard" Miyuki went on "the side effects over an over-dose are all the symptoms that Nagisa has been having, is there anything you would like to tell me before I call the police?"

"I have nothing to hide!" Tamao screamed.

"Then how many bottles have you used on Nagisa-chan?" Tamao shifted uncomfortably "Suzumi-san HOW MANY BOTTLES HAVE YOU USED ON NAGISA?" Tamao didn't say anything; she just grabbed a small bag from beneath her pillow and shoved it into Miyuki's hands. Miyuki opened the brim of the bag to see the contents within and choked on a scream with wide eyes. "FIVE BOTTLES? SUZUMI-SAN, NAGISA-CHAN IS DYING!!!"

"I didn't mean for it to go this far" Tamao whimpered.

"YOU BITCH!!!"

**SMACK!!!**

Tamao landed against the desk heavy with a scream as she pressed her palm to the open wound. She drew it away and saw blood drip from her fingers. "W-what's wrong with you?"

"ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DRUGGING YOU'RE 'BEST FRIEND' BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!! YOU'RE SICK!!!" Miyuki landed a kick in Tamao's gut before stalking out of the room the bag of empty bottles in her hand "I need to get to the hospital and call the police" She opted for calling the police first. She hurried towards the reception. Ms. Kenyan was currently behind the desk. She looked startled as Miyuki banged her fist onto the desktop. "I need to use the public phone," she panted heavily, trying to regain her breath.

"Why?"

Miyuki fixed the receptionist with a stern glare "I need to call the police. About Nagisa-chan" Ms. Kenyan nodded, her short magenta floating about in sleek straight strands. She dialled the police's number and handed it to Miyuki over the desk. She drummed her fingers on the desk as she waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

_"Hello Astrae Police service, how may I help you?"_

"Hello I would like to report someone for arrest"

_"What is the offence?"_

"She had drugged another student, with medication used for ADHD and for epileptics"

_"How many bottles were used?"_

Miyuki sifted through the bag quickly counting the bottles "five"

_"And where are you?"_

"Astrae Hill, Strawberry dorms"

_"Okay a car will be there soon. What is the name of the offender?"_

"Suzumi-Tamao"

_"Okay we will be there in ten minutes. Where is the defendant?"_

"In Shanghai hospital"

"_Very well, we will take Suzumi-san into custody and then come to question you and the defendant"_

"And Shizuma Hanazono too"

_"Very well, we will come to question you as soon as Suzumi-Tamao is in custody"_

"Arigatou" the line went dead as the police officer hung up. That was that sorted. An evil smirk spread over Miyuki's face. Shanghai state prison was the worst. She couldn't wait to visit Tamao there just for the sake to see how badly beaten she had gotten. Muyuki shook her head. "I need to get to Nagisa-chan and Shizuma"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

IN SHANGHAI HOSPITAL

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doctors wheeled the gurney through the corridors towards the 'Minor' wards. Shizuma was told to wait behind by a nurse, to fill out some forms. She tapped her foot impatiently; her mind stuck on her little Nagisa several floors up. Eventually the nurse directed her to the fourth floor. She took the stairs as the lifts were bugging her stopping at every floor and taking forever for the doors to open and close. She entered the 'Minors' ward, her heart beating frantically. She went over to the desk. "Excuse me" the nurse behind the desk looked up.

"Yes?"

"I am looking for my fiancé"

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Her name is Aoi, Nagisa"

The nurse looked at her for a second before standing up "I'll take you to her" Shizuma followed the nurse to the end of the ward. The pale green curtains were drawn shut around the bed. The nurse turned to her "the doctors are nearly finished examining her"

Shizuma waited as patiently as she could while the doctors finished up. Soon the curtains were pulled away and Shizuma's hand flew to her mouth. "Nagisa-chan?" she breathed. She was torn between finding out what was wrong with her lover and grabbing Nagisa's frightfully pale hand just to have some form of reassurance that she was still alive. She turned to the doctor. "W-what is wrong w-with her?"

"It appears as though…"

"NAGISA WAS DRUGGED!" Miyuki's shout sent a jolt of panic and anger stab within Shizuma's stomach, as she turned to stare at her friend with wide emerald eyes.

"W-what?" she couldn't believe her ears as Miyuki braced herself against Shizuma's shoulders as she caught her breath back, "did … d-did you just say t-that my little Nagisa-chan … was … d-drugged?" Miyuki nodded breathlessly. "When? Who? With what?"

The doctor escorted both women into his office so as not to disturb the other patients. Miyuki sat down in a chair between Shizuma and the doctor. She could feel Shizuma's emerald eyes burning into her. She swallowed thickly "the police said they would get here as soon as they could"

"The police?"

"Yes" Miyuki looked up to the doctor "it appears that a girl in our boarding school, Suzumi Tamao" she felt Shizuma bristle with venomous anger at the sound of Tamao's name "slipped Nagisa five bottles worth of medication"

"What medication?"

"Uh…the prescribed drugs for ADHD and epileptic fits mixed together"

The doctor noted it down while Shizuma shook in her chair, as she gripped the armrests. "Will she be alright?" Shizuma finally asked the doctor.

"Yes she will be alright but she has to stay the night so we can flush the drugs out and then spend the weekend in recovery"

Shizuma was still not happy with his answer. She stubbornly folded her arms across her chest. Miyuki shook her head with a subconscious smile. A trait inherited from Nagisa. "Alright. Then I shall stay with her"

"Shizuma-sama you cannot…" Miyuki snapped turning to Shizuma with wide eyes.

"I am not Etoilé anymore" Shizuma snapped right back without an undertone of malice of cruelty. She was hurt Miyuki could see that. She let the matter drop. She rested a hand on Shizuma's shoulder.

"I shall inform the school of where you and Nagisa-chan, are"

"Thank you Miyuki…I appreciate it very much"

"I know, what else can I do for the godmother of my baby?" she smiled as she stood up, pressed a kiss to Shizuma's forehead and left the doctors office. She was shrugging on her coat and about to leave the office when hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see two police officers.

"Are you Rokujo-san?" one of the asked. She nodded knowing what was about to come. She wasn't afraid. Not if it meant locking Tamao-chan up in a high-security cell. She refused to even think about the idea of raising a child in a world where Tamao was walking around on the streets drugging people who stopped her from getting what she wanted. "If you'd step outside we would like to question you, is that alright?"

"Hai" she followed them outside into the hallway to be questioned.


	10. Chapter 10 Worry & News

**Chapter ten: worry & News**

As Miyuki was being interrogated by the two police officers' Shizuma watched over the nurses who arranged another bed beside Nagisa's, for her to sleep in for the weekend. Hopefully Nagisa would get better by Monday. Shizuma barely took her eyes off of Nagisa's unconscious features. Her waxen skin looked paler then it had in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, and the way the countless tubes and wires sank into her delicate skin Shizuma was sure that the girl had shrunk twice in size, as she looked so small and helpless. Shizuma herself felt helpless. And she hated that feeling with a passion, almost as much as she hated Tamao-chan, which was saying something in itself. As soon as the nurses had finished preparing her bed she thanked them and sank into the soft mattress, her eyes trained on Nagisa's sleeping face. Her emerald eyes drifted down to the ring Nagisa had given her earlier. "I should have protected you, Nagisa, what sort of foolish fiancé would not see this coming?"

"A fiancé who is determined to stick by her side no matter what?" came a deep voice from behind her.

Shizuma snapped around in stunned silence. The man behind her was tall, with ice white hair and silvery grey eyes. "F-father?"

The man smiled tenderly down at her and patted her head affectionately "yes, Shizzie, I heard about everything's that's happened"

"H-how?" Shizuma asked as she sat down on the extra bed with her father.

"Sister Clemen's phoned me early this morning" Shizuma nodded in understanding "you've picked a fighter" he assured her, resting his aging hand over her own.

Shizuma smiled and looked over at Nagisa who stirred slightly in her sleep "I know" then her head snapped around to face him "you mean … you mean you do not mind that I plan to marry a girl?"

To her surprise Saburo chuckled "of course not dear, if she makes you happy then so be it"

"Arigatou father" she hugged his chest.

"Your welcome Shizzie" he kissed her forehead

"Must you call me Shizzie?" she whined.

Her father chuckled "you don't mind when Nagisa-chan calls you 'Shizzie'"

"That's different!" she argued heatedly.

Saburo shurgged and grinned down at his daughter "If you say so" Shizuma roleld her eyes at him with a small smile "shall we go and find your mother?"

"Mother is here, too?"

"Of course, you don't expect me to come all the way out to Shanghai…alone do you?" he grinned.

"Of course not" Shizuma chuckled and stood up beside her father. She turned back though "I do not want to leave Nagisa-chan"

"I understand, Shizzie, really I do but she will be fine for twenty minutes or so, beside your mother wants to see you"

"Why?"

"Something about how she won't rest until she knows you're alright"

Shizuma gave a small smile "alright, alright, I'll see her"

Miyuki on the other hand was pretty sure the questions being fired at her were coming from a broken record. She rubbed her temples and sighed. A police officer faced her while one stood in the corner. "So are you sure that Tamao-chan has been slipping Nagisa-chan the drugs?" chair-cop asked.

"For the seventh time yes!"

"And do you have any proof that there were five bottles admitted to the defendant?" corner-cop asked.

"Yes, now if you two cannot come up with any more questions I need to be back at my school"

Chair-cop sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood up and opened the door for Miyuki "Arigatou for you time" Miyuki said nothing, she merely brushed past him and went into the waiting rooms where she found Shizuma and her parents, Saburo and Ren Hanazono.

"Evening Miyuki-chan" Ren smiled up at Miyuki "would you like to join us for some green tea?"

"No thank you, I must be getting back to Miator and inform them of Shizuma and Nagisa's absence"

"Miyuki"

Miyuki turned to Shizuma and before her friend could open her mouth she spoke "I will deal with Suzumi-san, you focus on helping Nagisa"

Shizuma smiled "Arigatou Miyuki" she watched with a faint heavy heart as her friend disappeared through the bleach white doors. She turned to her parents "thank you for coming mother, father, but I really think I should get some sleep now"

"Alright" Ren smiled sympathetically down at her daughter before kissing her forehead "off you go, we'll stop by tomorrow afternoon"

"Okay, until tomorrow then?"

"Until tomorrow"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The car ride home was dismal and uncomfortably quiet. Miyuki's forehead was pressed to the cool windowpane of the car door as she watched the soaking wet streets roll on past her. It made her slightly dizzy but she ignored it. A hand came to rest on her stomach. She caressed it soothingly. "Hopefully Tamao-chan is already at the police station, I don't have the energy to deal with her tonight" thankfully Tamao had already gone to the police station so Miyuki was looking at a peaceful night ahead. She wondered up to her bedroom and climbed into bed, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. She was too tired. She sighed deeply and drifted off to sleep. It was early in the morning when her mobile bleeped. She groaned rubbing her sore sleepless eyes and opened the text message. It was from Renji.

**_I got the paternity test results back today_**

A lump caught in her throat as she scrolled down the text to get to the information she needed to know.

_**I am the baby's father!!! I'm so happy! Love you lots Miyuki!**_

_**Love Renji**_

Miyuki felt like jumping up and down with joy. Renji was her baby's father and not that rapist ex-fiancé her mother had forced upon her. She punched the air "Yes!" before hopping out of bed and heading for the bathroom, a nice hot shower to cap it all off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the hospital things were looking brighter too, and not just because it was late on a Saturday afternoon. Shizuma had stirred awake when a limp hand nudged her forehead. She groaned and batted the hand away snuggling deeper into her pillows. A soft chuckling filled her ears. She forced her head upwards and was sure she was dreaming, because there in front of her was Nagisa smiling across from her bed. "You're not real" Shizuma slurred sleepily returning to her pillow.

"Oh you're nice aren't you?" Nagisa chided lightly with a smile as she threaded her fingers through Shizuma's white locks. "And here I was hoping to get a 'good morning' kiss"

Shizuma sat bolt-upright "Nagisa?"

"No, it's the sugar-plum fairy"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, love" Shizuma chided.

"Sorry" Nagisa smiled sweetly "how long was I out for this time?"

"Not long, half a day more or less" Shizuma sat gracefully on Nagisa's bed, enlacing their fingers together. She pouted, stroking Nagisa's auburn hair "I missed you, you know. I was so worried"

Nagisa crooned into the touch "nice to know" Shizuma placed a small kiss to Nagisa's lips. Nagisa kissed back slightly revelling in the feel of Shizuma's warm mouth upon hers. "Have you heard from Miyuki?"

"No, not yet, she said she'd stop by maybe tomorrow so she can help us get back to school alright"

"School sounds like heaven right now"

"Aw don't say that"

"Why not?"

"Because I want our house to be heaven for you, not school"

Nagisa chuckled lightly "but I have three more years there so I might as well like the school I'm staying at"

"True"

"Shizuma-sama?"

"Mm?"

"What is wrong with me?"

Shizuma let out an angry sigh "Suzumi-san drugged you"

Nagisa's eyes flew wide "Tamao-chan…?"

"They've arrested her as far as I know"

"Good" Shizuma's head snapped up to face Nagisa, a shocked look in her eyes "I am sick and tired of Tamao always being there to ruin everything good for me, thankfully now it cannot happen any more"

Nagisa shuffled across her mattress so that she was kneeling by Shizuma. She wrapped her arms around the older girls' neck and kissed her "I love you so much" they kissed deeply for several minutes. Then a cough interrupted them. They pulled apart to see the police officers'.

"Aoi-Nagisa?" the man asked.

"H-Hai?" Nagisa bit her lips anxiously.

"Suzumi-Tamao has been arrested. We would like to ask if you would like to accept her permission for free visitation rights to see you?"

Nagisa shook her head "no, I refuse. I never want to see her or have her anywhere near me again"

"Very well then, good day" they turned and left the hospital.

Shizuma turned to Nagisa and smirked "now where were we?"

Nagisa leant over and pulled the curtains shut around her bed before crawling back up Shizuma's body and leaning teasingly close to her lips. "I think I know" and she pressed her mouth to Shizuma's in a burning kiss.


	11. Chapter 11 Journey back

_**Chapter eleven: journey back**_

Sunday afternoon dawned grey and drizzly as Nagisa and Shizuma packed away their few possessions into the small suitcase Miyuki brought with her. Not long after they were just leaving the reception when Miyuki stopped. "I am not coming back with you just yet"

"Why not?" Shizuma asked.

"I need to wait for Renji, so we can go to the sonogram together"

"You will show us when you get back though right?" Nagisa chirped from beside Shizuma.

Miyuki was surprised at Nagisa's interest and politeness on the subject but smile nonetheless "of course I will"

Shizuma enlaced her fingers with Nagisa's once they were inside the taxi and had given directions to Astrae Hill. "Nagisa-chan"

"Mm?" Nagisa turned her attention to Shizuma.

"I'm graduating in a week, and then I'll be moving into the house, you have to finish two years after me, will you be able to survive?"

Nagisa blinked and then snuggled into her girlfriends' arms "my Shizuma-sama is very protective and beautiful I have a way in which we can both be happy over the next two years"

Shizuma cocked an eyebrow "oh really?"

"Yes"

"Would you mind telling me what it is?"

Nagisa sighed playfully "if I must. I have … please don't be mad at me okay?"

"What did you do?" Shizuma questioned coldly, a death glare directed down at her girlfriend, however it didn't hold the same poisonous venom it held for most people. That poisonous look was saved for someone who deserved it like … say … Suzumi-Tamao.

"I … uh … told the head Sister that you would … pose as the dance teacher for after-school class activities for the next two years … and … uh … that I would be your … assistant"

Shizuma's eyes were wide, her lips pursed tightly together. Nagisa swallowed thickly. She was in some serious shit now. "So is it just for the next two years?" Nagisa nodded numbly. Shizuma smiled with a tiny sigh "come here cherry" Nagisa crawled over into her lap and giggled when Shizuma kissed her forehead.

"So can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, you may, but granted you are now officially my bitch"

"I'm your assistant!"

"You're my subordinate"

"So?"

"Subordinate comes from the Latin meaning 'my bitch'" Shizuma smirked playfully. Nagisa pouted. Shizuma pressed a kiss to her lover's cheeks "aw cherry I was kidding, you're my cute little cherry-cherub" Nagisa giggled and then groaned as the car stopped again "fucking traffic lights" she hissed causing Shizuma to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**(.uk)**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Spica chat room:**_

**Yaya-forever:** hello my love

**Totally_Tsubomi:** must you say that online Yaya-chan?

**Yaya-forever:** yes. I love you. What's wrong with that?

**Totally_Tsubomi:** -blush- oh alright

**Yaya-forever:** ha I win! Again!

**Spica-angel:** hey guys

**Yaya-forever and Totally_Tsubomi:** hey Hikari

**Spica-angel:** did you hear about Tamao-chan?

**Yaya-forever and Totally_Tsubomi:** Yes!

**Yaya-forever:** I can't believe she would do that to our little Nagisa-chan!

**Spica-angel:** I know, now wonder Nagisa has been off all week, she was being drugged, normally she's so bubbly and upbeat, she was sooo quiet … I was so worried

**Totally_Tsubomi:** me too

**Prince_Amane:** we were all worried

**Spica-angel:** Amane sempai! What are you doing here?

**Prince_Amane:** talking to you guys

**Yaya-forever:** I'm just glad that Tamao was arrested. Haha did you see her struggling against the cops? I'm so glad I had my camera!

**Spica-angel:** Yaya-chan that wasn't very nice

**Totally_Tsubomi:** just be thankful she didn't youtube it

**Yaya-forever:** hey! That gives me an idea!

**Totally_Tsubomi, Prince_Amane and Spica-angel:** YAYA-CHAN!!!

**Yaya-forever:** okay, okay I won't … yet

**Prince_Amane:** Oops! Matrons doing her rounds, come on Hikari lets go to bed

**Spica-angel:** *yawn* okay

**Yaya-forever:** come on Tsubomi bedtime

**Totally_Tsubomi:** All right … only if I top!

**Yaya-forever: **but … but I'm older

**Totally_Tsubomi:** *pout* please Yaya

**Yaya-forever:** *dramatic sigh* oh alright come on lets go

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuma sighed. They still had a good twenty miles before they reached Miator. Nagisa fidgeted in her seat. "Nagisa"

"Yes?" Nagisa turned to look up at her girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, I little dizzy but the doctors said that's normal"

"Come here you look like you need a cuddle" Nagisa wriggled over the leather seats and into Shizuma's warm embrace. Shizuma played with her girlfriends' auburn hair. "So if I was to be the dance teacher … would that mean I get to share your room too?"

"The teachers' have already agreed to let you stay in my room"

"At least they have sense"

"For once"

"Evil?"

"Sly"

"I love it"

"I know you do"

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything"

"Even cake?"

"_**ESPECIALLY**_ CAKE!!"

Shizuma chuckled "good to know" she peered out of the window. It had stopped raining now "ah here we are"

"Thank goodness"

Thankfully they managed to get into Shizuma's bedroom without waking anyone else up. They changed and got ready for bed. Nagisa stroked Shizuma's arms that were wrapped around her. "Nagisa" she turned her head to look into the twin emerald orbs gazing lovingly down at her.

"Hai Shizuma?"

"I'm not leaving until the end of this year"

"But you graduate in a week"

"I don't care, this has been the most terrifying week for both of us, I know we can't handle it on our own if it were to happen again. so I'm staying, I love you so much I don't want to see you get hurt" she clasped Nagisa's hand and kissed her lips "I love you too much, cherry"

"I love you too, Shizzie"


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**(Seven years later)**_

"Auntie Nagisa can we go and play in the garden?"

A twenty-one year old Nagisa smiled as she knelt down to the toddlers' height. She pinched their cheeks affectionately and kissed them "of course, but take your socks off first! I don't want your mother mad at me again!" she called as the twins ran out into the garden.

"I leave for two minutes and already you're yelling," teased a voice from the kitchen doorway. Nagisa turned to see her wife standing in the doorway dressed in a tight fitting white blouse and sharp blood red trousers. Nagisa merely smiled with a sigh and walked over to her lover, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her sweet lips.

"They drive me mad sometimes, I do not want Miyuki clawing at me for getting the twins socks dirty…again!" Nagisa groaned resting her head on Shizuma's shoulder. The twenty-four-year-old woman chuckled lightly as she stepped back and examined her wife. Her sleek auburn hair hung in jagged spike around her china-doll features, the soft scarlet dress she wore highlighted every aspect of her wife's body, along with the fact it also reminded Shizuma of when Nagisa had stepped in to play 'Carmen' in their school play when Chikaru-chan had snapped her ankle.

"Ah Nagisa you are still so childish"

"Like you'd have me any other way"

"No I wouldn't trade you for the world" Shizuma ran her hands down Nagisa's body and clutched her arse "so how is our bundle of joy doing?" Shizuma asked her hands running over Nagisa's rounded stomach.

"Kicking like crazy"

"Just like you when you can't get what you want" Shizuma teased.

"In a nutshell" they walked out into the garden and sat themselves down at the table on the patio. Nagisa stretched her arms and leant back against Shizuma on the lounger beside the table "you don't mind if I drift off do you?"

"No, you were up all night throwing up" they both cringed at the memory.

"Sorry about that"

"Well, I've learnt that the baby doesn't want you eating spicy foods" Shizuma chuckled when Nagisa smacked her thigh lightly. "What? It's the truth"

"I know that, but I told you I didn't like it before hand, you should have listened to me"

"I thought you were just being picky!"

"I thought you were just being picky" Nagisa mimicked childishly. Shizuma scowled and began tickling her lover "c-careful … I'm p-pregnant!" Nagisa giggled breathlessly, relieved that Shizuma had ceased her attack.

"I would listen to her if I were you, Shizuma" came a stern yet playful voice from the kitchen. Both women turned in the lounger so they could see into the kitchen. Miyuki came to the door a small smile playing on her lips, her shoulder-length blue hair glistening in the sunlight. "I hope the twins' didn't murder you"

"No, not this time"

"Good" Miyuki turned her attention to the twin girls running around barefoot in the garden "Chi-Chi, Naren get in here now, it's time to go home!"

The twins hobbled up towards the patio. The black-haired girl, Chi-chi, had her straight silky hair hanging around her face making her look like a geisha while Naren's glossy purple hair hung in thick waves making her look bubbly. Chi-chi spoke up, "but mother Auntie cherry said we could stay for dinner!"

"I'm afraid auntie cherry is too tired" Shizuma smiled down at the twins' "maybe another time"

The twins' did not look pleased with that answer but followed their mother towards the door nonetheless. Shizuma walked them out. "Until next week Shizuma?"

"Until next week Miyuki" Shizuma grinned as she waved goodbye to her friend and her daughters' from the front door. She smiled as she closed the door and returned to Nagisa who was currently in the kitchen stacking the children's plates into the dishwasher. "No, cherry, don't do that" Shizuma chided half-dragging her wife away from the dishwasher.

"But I have to do the dishes" Nagisa insisted.

"No" Shizuma lifted Nagisa bridal-style and took her upstairs into their bedroom. She carefully laid Nagisa out on their mattress and knelt over her one all fours. She began kissing every inch of Nagisa's exposed skin, smiling as she felt her lover quiver beneath her. "Are you wet for me, Nagisa?"

"Y-yes" Nagisa bit her lip her body squirming for release.

Shizuma lifted Nagisa's dress and pulled down her knickers before running her fingers over her lover's entrance. She was ready, all hot and wet and ready to be pounded into. "How long have you been wet, cherry?"

"S-since ten o'clock this morning"

"And you didn't tell me?" Shizuma cried in a playful tone.

Nagisa blushed scarlet and then bit her lip to restrain her cry of passion as Shizuma's skilled fingers entered her burning body. "Shizuma-a!" her breathing became faster, sharper and quieter as Shizuma thrust deeply inside her, faster and faster!!! Nagisa arched her hips skywards, as Shizuma's thursts deepened even more, to an extent that she was screaming her wife's name.

"S-H-I-Z-U-M-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!!!" within ten minutes Nagisa came hot and heavy, collapsing as the sound of Shizuma's tongue drifted her into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bedside lamp flickered on causing Nagisa to groan as she woke up. "Shizzie … why is the light on?" she mumbled rolling over onto her side. Shizuma was looking down at her the phone pressed against her chest.

"It's my mother, she wants to talk to you"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"She's your mother" Nagisa hissed. Shizuma shrugged and handed her wife the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Nagisa?"_

"Yes it's me, how are you Ren?"

"_I'm fine, I was just wondering … would you like to have the baby shower at Hanazono manor?"_

"That would be lovely thank you" Nagisa beamed.

"No, no thank you. Well, goodnight for now dear, I'm sorry to wake you"

"No, it's okay. Goodnight" the line went dead. Shizuma took the phone from Nagisa and replaced it on the hook. Shizuma opened her arms and let Nagisa snuggled up against her. she rested her head upon Nagisa's and giggled lightly when Nagisa pressed a soft hiss to her neck.

"So what did my mother have to say?"

"She wanted to know if we were going to have the baby shower at Hanazono manor"

"What did you say?"

"I said 'yes' of course" Nagisa giggled as Shizuma's soft fingers tickled her lightly. After a few minutes of tickling Shizuma opened her legs and let Nagisa lie between them, both women's hands on Nagisa round bump. Shizuma placed her hands over Nagisa's and entwined their fingers.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents"

"I know" Nagisa sniffled slightly.

"What's wrong, cherry?"

Nagisa shook her head waving the question away "nothing just … hormones"

"It'll be over soon" Shizuma soothed "and then we can take care of our little baby together"

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Me neither" they shared a tender look before sealing their lips together in a long lingering kiss. They would be fine, Nagisa was sure of it. Her mind drifted back to that one terrifying week when she had been "sick".

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_So if I was to be the dance teacher … would that mean I get to share your room too?"_

"_The teachers' have already agreed to let you stay in my room"_

"_At least they have sense"_

"_For once"_

"_Evil?"_

"_Sly"_

"_I love it"_

"_I know you do"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_More than anything"_

"_Even cake?"_

"_**ESPECIALLY**__ CAKE!!"_

_Shizuma chuckled "good to know" she peered out of the window. It had stopped raining now "ah here we are"_

"_Thank goodness"_

_Thankfully they managed to get into Shizuma's bedroom without waking anyone else up. They changed and got ready for bed. Nagisa stroked Shizuma's arms that were wrapped around her. "Nagisa" she turned her head to look into the twin emerald orbs gazing lovingly down at her._

"_Hai Shizuma?"_

"_I'm not leaving until the end of this year"_

"_But you graduate in a week"_

"_I don't care, this has been the most terrifying week for both of us, I know we can't handle it on our own if it were to happen again. so I'm staying, I love you so much I don't want to see you get hurt" she clasped Nagisa's hand and kissed her lips "I love you too much, cherry"_

"_I love you too, Shizzie"_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

She smiled as she felt Shizuma wrap her arms around her and bury her lips within her neck. Yes, they were going to be just fine.

**THE END.**


End file.
